


Warm Bath After A Quest

by Beehsknees



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Monty Python's Spamalot
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: The bath was full and petals lay atop of the water, with candles lit on a couple of surfaces. Lance couldn't help his smile at all the effort Herb went to."I thought about you every day." Herb said as he hummed a tune. Lance smiled and let his headrest back."As did I. I missed you so much. Even Robin couldn't take it as I talked about you so much."





	Warm Bath After A Quest

Lancelot came back to his castle after a two-week-long quest with the rest of the round table knights and King Arthur. There had been trouble up north (thankfully this time it wasn't those French bastards). It had been a long and tiresome journey and the only thing that kept Lance going was coming home and being united with his love, Herbert. They'd been married for many months now and everything was going swimmingly - they had their own small castle that had been properly furnished and decorated. Beautiful curtains adorned every room, with bouquets and embroidered panels adding a homely touch. As soon as he entered, he dropped all of his equipment off at the door to deal with later. Or, better yet, for Concorde to deal with (he thankfully wasn't yet dead and was getting much better). 

"Herbert?" He called out, heading upstairs to their shared bedroom and rubbing his shoulder with one hand. There had been many battles on his journey and he hadn't rebandaged any of his wounds - he was reluctant to show Herb as he knew he was already ever so worried. As he opened the door he was attacked in a hug by his love who was peppering kisses all over his face. Herb didn't care that he was caked in mud and goodness knows what else, he was just glad he was finally safe and home.

"My dear! You're back." He beamed at him, embracing him with a soft kiss before helping Lancelot remove his chainmail. Lance just stood and let him, lifting his arms and moving his legs when told. Herbert frowned at the many nicks and cuts on his skin - thankfully nothing critical, but he still hated the idea of anyone hurting Lance. He tutted and placed his clothes in a pile next to the bed.

"I've already started running a bath for you, looks like you need it." He said, taking Lance, who was now stood in an undershirt and underwear, by his hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

The bath was full and petals lay atop of the water, with candles lit on a couple of surfaces. Lance couldn't help his smile at all the effort Herb went to. He gave him a kiss on top of his head and stepped into the bath, hissing as his cuts hit the hot water. Herb gave his hand a gentle squeeze and grabbed a chair, sitting beside him outside of the bath. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered it, running his hands over Lance's arm as he began washing the dirt off of him.

"I thought about you every day." Herb said as he hummed a tune. Lance smiled and let his head rest back. 

"As did I. I missed you so much. Even Robin couldn't take it as I talked about you so much." They both smiled and Herb moved over to his hair, letting the soap bubble as he massaged his scalp. Lance let out a sigh of content and closed his eyes. 

"Guenevere said thanks for the new curtains, by the way. She placed them in their front room." That was their wedding present for Arthur and the Lady of the Lake. They were beautiful blue and green curtains, embroidered with silver silk to remind Guenevere of her lake home before she moved with Arthur. Herb grinned with delight and poured water over Lance's head to remove the soap, taking extra care to not get it anywhere near his eyes.

"I'm glad. How's Robin's project coming along?" Robin had decided he would write his own musical about the daring quests they all went on. It was coming along nicely. Lance grimaced.

"He had me play half the parts as I said I'd help out. And he made me try on all the costumes. Including a woman's dress." Herb let out a titter, moving on to his shoulders and beginning to massage them - something Lance enjoyed a lot.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that. Perhaps one day you can try on a frock of mine?" Lance let out a laugh.

"I'd never fit in one to begin with." As Herb massaged, he let out a groan and sunk further into the bath. Herb, a smirk on his face, leant in and began kissing his neck slowly, leaving a love bite or two on his neck. 

"Fuck. That's nice." Lance mumbled, his eyes closed as he held onto the sides of the tub to stop himself from sinking in entirely. 

"I missed your body so much." Herb replied, running a hand over his chest and feeling the muscles. Lance could feel himself getting hot and felt a rush down there. He extended his hand and gestured towards the towel.

"I think we should lie down for a bit." Lance said - knowing full well they both had no intentions of actually sleeping, but instead something much more fun. Herb reached over for a towel and as Lancelot stood up and stepped out of the bath, Herb stared at him with hunger in his eyes. He began drying Lance off slowly, starting from the top and working down. His nimble fingers danced over every part of the knight's body, leaving gentle kisses everywhere he dried. As he got to the stomach area, he got on his knees and dried the legs before working slowly up. Lance was very aware of where Herb's head was and felt himself get hard. Herb knew the magic he held over Lance and smiled, placing the towel on the floor and reaching to his semi-hard dick. He gave it a gentle stroke - the water from the bath acting as a fine lubricant - and he watched as Lancelot let out shaky breaths. Herb soon opened his mouth and placed his mouth on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head incredibly slow. Lance clenched and unclenched his hands, running a hand through the Prince's golden locks.

"God, Herb, please." He begged out, as Herb watched him squirm above him. He loved foreplay - nothing amused him more than watching his knight wiggle and squirm as he teased him for so long. However, he wasn't in the mood today to take it slow as he'd been without him for two whole weeks, he wanted him now. Herb opened his mouth more and took more of him in, soon bobbing his head slowly as his tongue danced. Lance let out small grunts and murmurs (he wasn't ever too vocal) and had to restrain himself from pushing Herb's head down. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him so he knew he had to be careful - Lancelot was worried he'd break him sometimes, despite Herb saying he couldn't. Herbert changed his pace every now and then, sometimes going incredibly fast before slowing down to a complete stop and removing his mouth, jerking him off with his hand for a while. He himself could feel how hard he was under his clothes and desperately wanted to rub himself but knew it could wait until later. Soon, Lance couldn't take it. He pulled Herb off with his hair and picked him up bridal style. Herb let out a gasp of surprise. 

"Bedroom." Lance stated, moving from the bathroom to the bedroom. He threw Herb down on the king-sized canopy bed and lay on top of him, immediately pulling him into a french kiss. Herb wrapped his arms around him and ran his nails along his back, not enough to leave cuts but enough to give Lance shivers. Lance let out a moan and pulled back for a second, pulling at Herb's white frock.

"Off." He demanded, and Herbert was eager to please. He sat up and lifted his arms as Lance pulled it up and off of him, throwing it off to the side somewhere. He now only had his white tights on, with his member throbbing underneath him. Lance grazed his hand across it but instead let his tongue travel down Herb's body, landing at his nipples as he gave each one a gentle kiss and lick. Herb let out a breathy moan, trying to grind up against Lance to give some much-needed action downstairs. Lance grinned and stroked him through his tights, being so slow that it was the Prince's turn to beg.

"Oh, Lance, please..." He murmured out, a pout on his face. Lance glanced up at him and arched a brow. 

"Please what?" He could be stupid at times, but this was one time where he feigned his stupidity so he could hear his love say those beautiful words. Herb let out a whine and pecked him on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"Take me." Lance, when fighting, would build himself up into a frenzy where he felt like he was the strongest man in the world and could kill anything. He'd never experienced this in anything else except fighting - until he met Herbert. He would kill for this man, sacrifice anything for him. And when he was lying below him, looking as angelic as he did, Lance felt that frenzy build up again; this time it was love. 

He lifted Herb's hips up and pulled off his tights, stroking Herbert's dick as he used his other hand to prepare his hole. This wasn't their first time doing this, and they'd learnt many things together. Especially since they were both quite new to it, and it's not like there were books on this sort of thing you could study, it mainly took experimenting to figure it out. Lance knew he had to take this part very slow as it was very easy to hurt Herb and he didn't want that happening again. Lance spat on his fingers and rubbed around his hole as Herb let out a breath. He inserted a finger and it went in very easily - Herb let out a whine.

"I already prepared for you, my love." He said as he licked his dry lips, wanting Lance inside of him now. Lance, however, was not taking any chances and continued to stretch him out, just in case. He leant down and kissed Herb as he inserted a second finger, doing the 'come hither' motion to find his g-spot. Herb let out huffs and moans as he writhed underneath him, bucking his hips up at every available opportunity. Lance pulled away from the kiss and smirked as he watched him.

"Missed me much?" He asked as he saw the desperation in Herb's eyes as he nodded. 

"I didn't even dare touch myself whilst you were gone - I wanted to save myself for you." Lance pulled him into another, deeper kiss as he removed his fingers. Herb lifted his hips up in preparation for what was to happen next. Lance moved back and again spat on his hand, rubbing the spit onto his dick as he placed the head at Herb's hole. He pushed in very gently, watching Herbert with wide eyes in case he saw any pain so he could stop. Herb groaned and bit into his own arm.

"You're so slow!" He whined as Lance laughed. He pushed in all the way and waited for a moment as he felt his Prince tighten around him. Lance let out a breath through his teeth and grabbed Herb's hand and squeezed it. 

"My knight... Please.." Herb said, trying to move his hips back and forth to encourage movement. It was too much for Lance and he couldn't stay still. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in, slowly moving into a gentle pace that suited them both for the time being. The room was filled with grunts and soft moans as Lance thrust in and out, Herb moaning beneath him in his heavenly voice. He moved down and captured his prince in a long kiss as Herb couldn't help but scratch his back again, this time leaving red claw marks as he was fucked slowly. Soon enough, Lance began increasing his pace due to Herbert constantly begging him to go harder. He increased his rhythm and Lance could feel the heat building inside him. Herbert moaned loudly and broke the kiss, stopping Lance. 

"Wait. Let's try this." He got Lancelot to pull out and pushed him over onto his back, with Herb on top this time. They had been together a while but hadn't yet tried many other positions (Lance knew nothing so he had to follow Herbert's lead, who seemed to know at least a little more than him). Herbert straddled him and, grabbing Lance's still hard cock, guided himself down as they initiated the cowboy position. Lance didn't mind that he wasn't in charge for once (and he was also getting tired so he was thankful for the break). Herb took it slow as he'd never tried this position. He slowly moved up and down and figured out what the best angle was. Lance grabbed his hips to steady him as he rode him, bouncing up and down and letting out loud moans throughout the castle. They were both very thankful nobody else was here or else they'd definitely know what they were doing. 

Lance soon hit the sweet spot and Herb let out a loud curse as his body quivered.

"There. Again." He begged as he rode up and down, Lance helping to hit his g-spot again and again and again. Lance was also in a better position now to grab his dick and began stroking it to match their pace. They were both sweaty, sensitive messes at this point and Lance could feel it building up again. His breath hitched in his throat as he mumbled out as coherently as he could.

"Prince, I'm going to cum..." As soon as it left his lips Herb could feel the warmth burst into him as he continued to ride him, making sure he squeezed him tight as he felt himself twitch in excitement. Lance stroked him harder and Herb let out a loud, ecstatic moan.

"Lance, my dear, I..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as a stream of white jizz landed half on Lance's chest and half on his own. They stayed in their positions for a moment more, panting heavily, before Lance lifted the prince off of him so he could lay beside him instead. They lay next to each other, bodies entangled in one another as they peppered each other with soft kisses. Herb glanced down at them and sighed.

"We should clean this up." Lance shushed him and pulled a blanket over them.

"Later. I'm tired." He wrapped his arms around Herbert and kissed his neck, falling asleep almost instantly. Not surprising considering this was his first time sleeping in a bed again after two weeks. Herb gazed at him with soft eyes.

"I love you, my knight."


End file.
